Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device in which a magnetic tunnel junction structure is disposed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode and a method of forming the same.
A semiconductor device, such as a magnetic memory device, includes a magnetic tunnel junction structure. The magnetic tunnel junction structure may include a pinned magnetic pattern, a tunnel barrier pattern, and a free magnetic pattern that are vertically stacked. To maintain a crystal lattice of the pinned magnetic pattern, the magnetic tunnel junction structure may further include a seed pattern disposed on the pinned magnetic pattern. In a semiconductor device that includes a magnetic tunnel junction structure, various approaches have been tried to prevent the materials forming the structures and/or elements that are adjacent to the pinned magnetic pattern to adversely affect formation of the pinned magnetic pattern.